


Cheekylips headcanons

by AngelBlitzeroni



Category: Shopkins - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Suzie toasty and peppa mint are mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlitzeroni/pseuds/AngelBlitzeroni
Summary: My headcanons/theories about Cheeky and Lippy while they're dating because, let's be real, Theyre gay as fuck
Relationships: Cheeky Chocolate/Lippy Lips
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Cheekylips headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on ao3 and its..fuckigng..gay Shopkins headcanons dkondjndu

Cheeky LOVES to cuddle with Lippy. It doesn't matter where they are, Cheeky always makes a point to nuzzle up to Lippy.

When it comes to Lippy, Cheeky is all "buy! buy! buy!", always getting her gifts like roses and lip gloss and flowers and cute cards. She'd buy Lippy a mansion if it ever came down to it.

Lippy LOVES kissing Cheeky because she always leaves a lipstick print and it makes Cheeky flustered as fuck (Cheeky has a serious thing for lipstick prints).

HAND HOLDING IS A MUST HAVE. All the time. Just holding hands. Even if they're carrying something, they have to hold hands.

Lippy loves to watch Cheeky work out. Cheeky flexes her arms and Lippy melts.

Date food is DEFINITELY some of Peppa Mints gelato. They combine their favorite flavors together so they can share it.

Cheeky's like Lippys bodyguard. If there's an angry mob during black friday, Cheeky WILL make them catch her hands, so Lippy can go get her things.

Classic black and white movies are a must (this is canon because they watched one together by themselves in an episode) preferably thrillers, and sometimes spy themed.

Cheeky makes Lippy beaded jewelry sometimes, as well as loom and charm bracelets. Sometimes they look tacky, some even have dry macaroni noodles on them, but Lippy doesn't care. She'll make them the number one fashion trend if she has to.

Lippy is actually a chocoholic (not why shes dating Cheeky tho skskksks). So when she teasingly says things like "you're so cute I just wanna eat your face off", Cheekys fight-or-flight kicks in and she's just like "oh yeah? Come get some!" But Lippy just ends up kissing her because that's what she meant when she said she wanted to eat her face off.

Whenever there's a game, doesn't matter in what form or what way, they always partner up.

Lippy's an AMAZING kisser (duh). One kiss on the lips and Cheeky's a literal mess.

They go on double dates with Suzie and Toasty.

If there's some clothes that Lippy doesn't wear anymore and needs to get rid of, she'll have Cheeky come over and model in them for her to see what she looks like in them and if she wants them.

Romance novels. Sappy, cheesy, fluffy romance novels. Lippy got Cheeky into them and they keep it as their little secret.

(Lol this is random but if they ever had a kid, the kid would totally be a chocolate flavored lip gloss shopkin)


End file.
